Das absolute Gruselkabinett
by Gepocha
Summary: „Vorsicht!" - doch es war schon zu spät. Ein Knall erschütterte den Kerker und sprengte für kurze Zeit jedes Hörvermögen der Siebtklässler. - eine Parodie gegen den Kitsch mit einem Hauch Shounen-Ai


Das absolute Gruselkabinett

„Vorsicht!" - doch es war schon zu spät. Ein Knall ließ den Kerker erschüttern und sprengte für kurze Zeit jedes Hörvermögen der Siebtklässler.

„Potter!", fauchte der Professor ungehalten, schnellte zu den am Boden liegenden Gryffindors, deren Kessel sich soeben in Wohlgefallen auflöste. Ein Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und Harry und Ron, sowie Hermine, die versucht hatte im letzten Moment noch etwas zu verhindern, waren von der pinkvioletten Flüssigkeit befreit, die einmal ein Liebestrank hätte werden soll.

Draco Malfoy versuchte erst gar nicht ernst zu bleiben, mit der Hand auf der Schulter seines besten Freundes lachte er sich einfach krumm und schief – worin der andere ihm in nichts nach stand. Echt klasse Trank – anscheinend hatten die beiden idiotischen Gryffindors ein Haarfärbemittel zusammen gebraut. Pinke Haare – nein, wie äußerst ausgefallen. Mit der zweiten Hand musste der Slytherinprinz seinen Bauch halten, um den Lachkrämpfen wenigstens ansatzweise vorzubeugen.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", rief der ehemals schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nur erbost, während sich sein wütender Blick – wie auch der von Hermine – in Richtung der beiden Klassenbesten wandte.

Ron starrte nur verängstigt zu der Gestalt herauf, die den Blick langsam von dem schmelzenden Kessel zu den Brauern wandte – ein definitiv missgestimmter Professor Snape.

„Oh, das gibt Ärger...", flötete Blaise Zabini und zog sich dafür einen hasserfüllten Blick aus grünen Augen zu – nicht, dass es ihn großartig stören würde – während Hermine die Worte durchaus ernst nahm und ebenfalls zu dem tief durch atmenden Lehrer hinüber blickte.

„Hört ihr ihre Knochen vor Angst klappern?", höhnte Draco nur, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit beider pinkhaariger, männlicher Gryffindor auf sich zog.

„Fresse!", die beste Freundin der beiden seufzte nur und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die größere Gefahr – den Zorn des Mannes, der hier wirklich die Macht inne hatte.

„Wissen sie eigentlich, was sie da gerade angestellt haben?", flüsterte der bleiche Lehrer vollkommen ruhig, was sofort Stille in den Raum brachte, „Sie haben einen hochkonzentrierten Liebestrank mit durch die Veränderung unbekannte Wirkung über ihrem kompletten Körper verteilt. Haben sie auch nur den geringsten Schimmer, was das heißt?"

„Dass wir zu einer noch unbekannten Person in unbekannter Intensität in unbekannter Wirkdauer unbekannte Symptome zeigen?", versuchte sich die Intelligenteste nach einigen Sekunden der Stille an einer Antwort.

„Vermutlich Liebessymptome, das ist gewiss – aber sie können froh sein, wenn es sich nur um eine Person handelt.", jeder der drei wurde mit einem sehr, sehr kalten Blick bedacht, „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen. Und ihre Strafe werden sie wohl am eigenen Leib erleben. Verlassen sie sofort den Unterrichtssaal."

Die drei Pinkhaarigen schluckten nur und taten sofort, was man ihnen soeben befohlen hatte – Reißaus nehmen.

„Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ihr Idioten!", schrie Hermine hysterisch.

„Beruhige dich doch...", murmelte Ron, doch entging einem nach ihm geschmissenen Buch nur knapp – und wenn Hermine Granger Bücher warf, dann war wirklich die Hölle heiß!

„Ihr hirnlosen Nichtskönner! Wisst ihr, in was für Schwierigkeiten ihr uns gebracht habt? Könnt ihr nicht einmal aufpassen! Seid ihr denn völlig hohl?", ihr Schimpftirade setzte sich in höheren, schrilleren und beleidigenderen Tönen fort.

„Hermine! Bitte! Lass uns eine Lösung finden!", rief Harry von seiner Deckung – einem roten Ledersessel – aus, „Wir können sicher darüber reden!", wahrscheinlich nicht, aber zumindest konnte man es mit Hermines sonstiger Taktik versuchen.

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden! Ihr seid einfach nur völlig ungeeignet!", sie ließ das letzte Buch, das sie noch nicht geworfen hatte, sinken, atmete tief durch, nahm ihren Zauberstab, beorderte ihre Sachen wieder zu sich und rief aus ihrem Zimmer ihre Wasserflasche herbei, aus der sie erst einmal mehrere, kräftige Züge nahm.

„Bist du wieder... ruhig?", piepste Ron leise und verängstigt.

„Ja.", sie ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken, „Auch wenn ich wirklich stocksauer bin. Lasst uns den Trank analysieren, damit wir wissen, was uns erwartet. Normalerweise beginnt der Liebestrank nach drei Stunden zu wirken."

„Und... äh...", Harry traute sich vorsichtig näher, „Wie wirkt er... normalerweise?"

„Hast du auch nur eine Minute vorhin aufgepasst?", sie verdrehte gekonnt die Augen.

„Äh... tut mir Leid?"

„Ich sag es doch: Hirnlose Idioten.", auch Ron wagte sich ein Stück heran und nahm Platz, „Normalerweise verliebt man sich in die erste Person, die man sieht."

„Nein!", Harry zischte in die Höhe.

„Was... ?", die ängstlichen Augen seines besten Freundes suchten seine.

„Ich habe Malfoy angesehen!", stellte er erschrocken fest.

„Krieg dich ein, wäre es ein normaler Liebestrank, wäre er wohl kaum hochgegangen.", fauchte Hermine von der Seite, was Harry erleichtert aufseufzen ließ, „Aber wir können nicht ausschließen, dass zum Beispiel die Person, die wir als drittes oder fünftes angesehen haben die Betroffene ist. Wie Professor Snape sagte, wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es nur eine Person ist."

„Der Himmel stehe uns bei...", jammerte Ron auf.

„Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass ihr euch genau erinnert, was ihr falsch gemacht habt. Sonst wissen wir es erst, wenn es zu spät ist.", sie holte das Zaubertrankbuch hervor und ging mit ihnen die einzelnen Schritte durch – nur um einen weiteren Wutanfall zu kriegen, weil keiner der beiden Jungs beim Brauen aufgepasst hatte, „Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich wünsche euch die Pest an den Hals! Ehrlich, ich hoffe, ihr kriegt Malfoy oder Snape ab!"

„Nein...", Ron schlang die Arme um den Körper und begann zu zittern, „Ich glaube, ich habe Snape zuerst angesehen... oder war er der Zweite? Ich weiß es nicht mehr..."

„Und ich habe Malfoy sicher dreimal angesehen... ich bin verflucht!", Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare, sackte in sich zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, bis er seine nun pink gepuderten Hände sah, „Hey... ich glaube, die Farbe ist abwaschbar."

Die beiden anderen sahen auf, fuhren durch ihre eigenen Haare und kamen anscheinend zu demselben Ergebnis.

„Gut... gemessen daran, dass wir wohl einfach auf das Einsetzen der Wirkung warten müssen, sollten wir duschen gehen.", schlug die Dame der Runde vor, „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen."

Drei Stunden waren vorüber.

Und Harry spürte nichts. Nun, natürlich spürte er etwas, aber er spürte keine größere Veränderung. Zur Sicherheit sah er noch einmal in den Spiegel – nicht nur, dass sein Äußeres noch dasselbe war, sondern auch, sollte die Wirkung nach drei Stunden den auserwählen, den er dann zuerst ansah.

„Harry?", der nun wieder Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch. Besser Ron als irgendwer anders, oder? Seufzend wandte er sich zu dem Jungen – keine Reaktion. „Kommst du zum Essen?"

„Klar...", vielleicht würde auch gar keine Reaktion mehr eintreten? Vielleicht war die pinke Farbe die einzige gewesen? Oder würde der Zeitpunkt ein anderer sein?

Vielleicht sollte er sich auch einfach keinen Kopf darum machen. Was kam, das würde kommen, unabänderlich. Er musste der Zukunft mutig ins Auge sehen. Und wenn es wirklich Malfoy treffen würde, dann würde er sich wenigstens nur blamieren – bei dem war sicher, dass seine Unschuld gewahrt blieb.

„Spürst du schon irgendetwas?", fragte er zur Sicherheit den Rothaarigen.

„Nein. Du?"

„Auch nicht."

Hermine auch nicht, wie sie nur kurz darauf heraus fanden. Vielleicht blieben sie wirklich verschont. Und Snape könnte ihnen nicht einmal nachträglich Strafarbeiten geben – eigentlich eine super Sache. Nur die hundertfünfzig Punkte, die nagten extrem...

Die große Halle war bereits voll. So voll, wie sie stumm wurde, als die drei eintraten – natürlich hatte sich bereits herum gesprochen, was passiert war. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Und jeder schien auf irgendeine ungewöhnliche Reaktion zu warten.

Harry atmete tief durch, überwand seine Angst und sah zu Draco Malfoy herüber – bevor er erleichtert ausatmete. Keine Reaktion. Ein Glück, es hatte nicht seinen Erzfeind getroffen.

„Oh nein!", Hermine versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.

„Was ist?", fragten beide alamiert.

„Ich reagiere!"

„Auf wen?", Ron fragte nicht weiter, er ballte nur die Fäuste zusammen – verdammt, das musste ihm wohl weh tun. Er hatte schließlich in letzter Zeit für sie geschwärmt. Oder reagierte er etwa auch?

„Auf Snape...", murmelte sie leise, doch der Name kam verträumt über ihre Lippen, während ihre Wangen brannten.

„Verdammt...", der Schwarzhaarige zog die beiden anderen aus der Halle, „Der wievielte war er, den du angesehen hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, „Aber es ist doch auch egal, oder? Ich habe den Hübschesten getroffen. Und wehe noch einer von euch hat auch ihn!"

„Den Hübschesten?", quietschte Ron entsetzt auf.

„Und Reifsten. Sagt mir nicht irgendein anderer im Raum hätte ihm das Wasser reichen können.", sie seufzte glücklich und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, „Hoffentlich erhört er meine Liebe..."

„Ron, ich habe Angst.", gab Harry zu.

„Ich auch, Alter..."

Die Flügeltüren der großen Halle öffneten sich und heraus traten keine anderen als der Schulleiter und der Zaubertränkelehrer höchstpersönlich, was der Hexe ein freudiges Quietschen entlockte – und Snape noch im selben Moment entsetzt einen Schritt zurückgehen ließ.

„Professor, Hermine hat es erwischt.", meinte Harry vollkommen überflüssig, doch Dumbledore nickte nur verstehend.

„Reagieren sie auch auf mich?", der Blick des dunklen Lehrers bohrte sich in die beiden Jungen.

„Nein, Sir.", erwiderten diese sofort im Chor.

„Gut.", der Schulleiter nickte, „Dann gehen sie beide bitte wieder herein und suchen die Person, auf die sie reagieren. Bringen sie diese zur Krankenstation. Professor, bitte geleiten sie die junge Miss Granger."

„Vielen Dank, Sir.", die Siebzehnjährige faltete selig die Hände, warf dem alten Mann ein Lächeln zu und hüpfte an Snapes Seite, der versuchte gebührenden Abstand zu halten.

„Die arme Hermine...", murmelte Harry nur. Wen zur Hölle würde es bloß treffen?

Nein!

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie die Symptome ihn langsam überwältigten. Jede Form von Widerwillen und Ekel wandelten sich in Sekundenschnelle in Verehrung, Anbetung und pures Glücksgefühl.

Eben noch hatte er mit Grauen zugesehen, wie sich sein bester Freund auf den Schoß von keinem anderen als Draco Malfoy gesetzt, diesem die Gabel aus der Hand genommen und den Truthahn in den Mund geschoben hatte, jetzt konnte er sich selbst kaum halten.

Und wer war der Unglückliche? Natürlich der arroganteste Mistkerl nach dem, den sein Freund sich gerade geschnappt hatte.

„Ron, bitte beherrsche dich ein wenig...", Malfoys graue Augen wandten sich fast dankbar zu seinem Erzfeind, während er versuchte den Rotschopf von seinem Schoß zu drücken, der das anscheinend als Suche nach Körperkontakt verstand.

Harry räusperte sich.

„Wir sollen zusammen mit den Personen, auf die wir reagieren, zur Krankenstation kommen.", sein Gesicht leuchtete unter Garantie in einem knalligen Rot, „Wenn ich also bitten dürfte, Blaise?"

Er hielt dem wunderschönen Dunkelhäutigen galant seine Hand hin, der diese mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen annahm.

„Magst du dich nicht ein wenig an mich kuscheln?", schnurrte der Größere in sein Ohr, was einen Schauer über den Rücken des jungen Helden laufen ließ.

„Noch...", verdammt, er keuchte, „...kann ich mich... beherrschen."

„Wirklich?", die Zunge dieses absolut göttlichen Traumprinzen leckte über seine Ohrmuschel, „Dabei weißt du doch, was ich will..."

Harry blendete die lachenden Slytherins vollkommen aus, drückte sich an die Seite seines Gönners und rieb seinen Unterleib einmal an dessen Oberschenkel.

„Du gehst ja ab wie eine Rakete...", flüsterte der Schöne leise und nahm Harry mit seinen tiefen, dunklen Augen gefangen.

„Zabini, lass das!", schrie Malfoy dazwischen.

„Wieso?", abwertend lächelnd wandte sich der Angesprochene an seinen Freund, „Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Nein!", ein hauchdünne Röte legte sich auf dessen Wangen, „Aber lass ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Stolz."

„Oh, da wird mein Harry verteidigt? Sag doch etwas dazu, Darling.", zwitscherte Blaise.

„Lass mich in Ruhe und verpiss dich, Malfoy.", knurrte Harry artig und wandte sich glücklich an seinen Liebsten.

„Gutes Haustier...", sanfte Lippen legten sich auf die seinen – zu kurz, wie er fand, „Sei weiter brav, dann wirst du belohnt."

„Zabini...", Malfoys Stimme war ein Jaulen, zusammengesetzt aus Wut, Hass und Abscheu, „Wie kannst du nur?"

„Vergnüg' dich mit deinem eigenen Spielzeug.", erwiderte dieser abfällig.

„Weasley, nimm Harry und bring ihn zur Krankenstation.", befahl der Blonde sauer.

„Willst du mir nicht lieber dein Zimmer zeigen, Schatz?", gurrte dieser bloß.

„Tu, was ich sage, oder ich zeige dir gar nichts!", donnerte Draco los – diesmal mit mehr Erfolg, denn der ziemlich kräftige Ron schnappte sich wirklich seinen besten Freund, der darüber höchst empört schrie, zappelte und zu seinem Schatz zurück wollte.

„Und du kommst auch mit.", die Hand des Slytherinprinzen schnappte das Handgelenk seines Freundes und zog diesen ebenso mit.

„Das hat lange gedauert.", merkte Snape an, der in aller Seelenruhe mit einem Zaubertrankbuch neben der an der Wand gefesselten Hermine Granger saß, die ihre besten Überredungskünste zeigte, um ihren Liebsten dazu zu bringen zu ihr zu kommen.

„Machen sie bloß diese Wirkung rückgängig!", schrie Malfoy die Krankenschwester an, als er sie erblickte.

„Beruhigen sie sich, Mister Malfoy.", wies Dumbledore ihn freundlich lächelnd an, während sich im selben Moment Ron Weasley wieder an ihn drückte.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ich bin hier der Geschädigte, verdammt! Machen sie dieses Vieh weg!", er zeigte auf den Rothaarigen, der nur liebevoll nach dem Finger schnappte, um diesen lasziv abzulecken.

„Das macht mich heiß...", gurrte Blaise, der einen Arm um den Goldjungen gelegt hatte und seine rechte Pobacke knetete.

„Mister Zabini, bitte nehmen sie die Finger von Mister Potter.", wies der Hauslehrer der Slytherins an, während Professor McGonagall gerade die Station betrat und sich noch im selben Moment an ihr Herz fasste und stehen blieb.

„Wieso? Er will es doch auch. Nicht, Kätzchen?"

Harry schnurrte zustimmend.

„Mister Zabini, Mister Potter steht unter der Einwirkung eines Tranks.", selbst Dumbledores Miene verfinsterte sich, „Er wird seine eigenen Taten nicht gutheißen, sobald er wieder bei klaren Verstand ist."

„Na gut...", der Dunkelhäutige löste seine Hand und legte sie um Harrys Taille, „Wissen sie schon, wie man den Trank rückgängig machen kann?"

„Das Ministerium schickt geeignete Kräfte.", informierte der Schulleiter sie, „Halten sie die beiden bis dahin bitte ruhig."

„Können sie den hier dann bitte auch anleinen?", schnarrte Malfoy nur mit einem Seitenblick.

„Nein, solch eine Maßnahme ist nicht vonnöten.", informierte ihn sein Hauslehrer, „Miss Granger reagiert heftiger als die anderen zwei, bei ihr war es unumgänglich."

„Sie ist ja wohl viel friedlicher!", schrie der Blonde schon fast hysterisch.

„Wollen sie andeuten, ich täte dies hier aus reinem Eigennutz?", fragte der Lehrer mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme, die die Hexe aufstöhnen ließ – was den angsterfüllenden Effekt doch ein wenig schmälerte.

Der Slytherinprinz biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe, doch schluckte seinen Kommentar. Anscheinend traute er sich das dann doch nicht – Harry lächelte höhnisch. Sein Blaise würde viel intelligenter vorgehen als dieser dumme Malfoy.

„Lass dich nicht fertig machen, Baby.", Ron strich ihm über den Rücken, „Der da ist das wirklich nicht wert."

„Nenn mich nicht Baby!", keifte der allerdings.

„Der ist so laut...", murmelte der Held der Nation nur, während er sich näher an seinen geliebten Blaise kuschelte, „Wollen wir uns nicht ein ruhiges Eckchen suchen?"

„Gern, Kätzchen.", der Dunkelhäutige wählte bewusst eine sichtbare Sitzgelegenheit im Raum – natürlich wusste er, dass sie scharf beobachtet wurden, er musste seine Leidenschaft zügeln und er tat es so unglaublich gut, so etwas konnte wirklich nur sein Blaise. So gerissen und intelligent war kein anderer.

„Soll ich dich ein bisschen massieren?", bot Harry an.

„Oh ja...", lächelnd drehte der Ältere ihm den Rücken zu – nicht vergessen, sie mussten schön artig sein, sonst würde er seinem Liebsten Schwierigkeiten machen.

Harry beugte sich über die Toilette und kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er nur, verdammt? Natürlich, es war der Trank gewesen, aber... er hätte sich nur ein bisschen mehr wehren müssen! Scheiße, war das ekelhaft gewesen...

Ausgekotzt, ausgelaugt und mit den Nerven am Ende schleppte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf Station, sah zu seiner sich bei den Professoren entschuldigenden und den Ministeriumsarbeitern dankenden Freundin herüber und erblickte auf halben Weg einen definitiv unter Schock stehenden Ron Weasley.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wen von ihnen beiden es nun schlimmer getroffen hatte.

Malfoy sprach gerade alle ihm bekannten Reinigungszauber auf seine Kleidung und seine Haut, während Zabini sein Hemd wieder richtete, das Harry ihm während der Massage beinahe ausgezogen hatte – den Schwarzhaarigen überkam eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit, doch er unterdrückte sie erfolgreich.

„Wirklich, vielen, vielen Dank.", die junge Hexe verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal vor den beiden Ministeriumsarbeitern, die mittlerweile vor Verlegenheit sogar schon zurückgewichen waren und sich so schnell wie möglich verabschiedeten und durch Flohpuder dem Dankesschwall Hermines entkamen.

„Und alles ist wieder in Ordnung.", rief der Schulleiter fröhlich, klatschte in die Hände und verließ lächelnd die Krankenstation. Na ganz sicher... alles in Ordnung... Harry versuchte seine Gesichtsmuskulatur wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Zabini..."

„Ja, Honey?", zwitscherte dieser.

„Das ging zu weit."

„Wieso?", das fiese Grinsen legte sich wieder auf seine Züge – anscheinend machte ihm das hier äußersten Spaß.

„Das war echt... ekelhaft.", wozu versuchen die Übelkeit aus seinem Gesicht zu bannen? Er fühlte sich einfach beschissen.

„So hast du gar nicht gewirkt. Von mir aus hätten wir ruhig noch etwas spielen können."

„Zabini, lass den Scheiß.", fuhr Malfoy ihn an und beendete anscheinend gerade seine Desinfektion, „Lass uns gehen.", seinen Freund niederstarrend packte er ihn am Oberarm und zerrte ihn Richtung Tür.

„Malfoy?", rief Harry hinterher.

„Was?", der Ton war gereizt, aber auch neugierig.

„Danke."

Der Blonde zwinkerte verwirrt.

„Für was?"

„Dafür, dass du mich vor Schlimmeren bewahrt hast. Das war... fair.", ein leichte Röte legte sich auf Harrys Wangen.

„K- kein Problem...", der Slytherinprinz wandte sich schnell ab und zog Zabini hinter sich her.

„Am besten, wir vergessen die Sache...", murmelte Snape seufzend – er hatte wohl nicht einmal mehr die Kraft noch weiter sauer zu sein.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", wiederholte Hermine zum zigsten Mal.

„Schon gut..."

„Ruhen sie sich bitte aus.", sagte die Hauslehrerin der drei Gryffindors, „Wir sehen sie morgen zum Unterricht."

„Danke, Professor."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort sammelten Hermine und Harry ihren noch immer geschockten Freund ein und verzogen sich. Was für ein grässlicher Tag!


End file.
